The present invention relates to a multi-purpose medium size garden tool developed to serve the need for one tool, easily carried and capable of accomplishing a variety of small chores around a yard which can be attended to as one walks around the premises. It is a lightweight implement with a medium length handle and a one piece tool end, a small sheet metal blade configured for light use as a rake, shovel, slicer, push cutter, edger and light cultivation. The handle must be sufficiently long to enable reaching under shrubs but not so long as to be cumbersome or awkward to use when one is kneeling or stooping to do the chore.
The prior art has proposed numerous light duty garden and lawn tools, but none, to applicant's knowledge, is constructed in the manner and shape of the present invention. While some are designed to perform several functions none is designed to function for all of the multiple uses or manners of use of the present invention.
Insofar as applicant is aware, the most pertinent prior art patents are the following: G. M. Timmons, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,598, directed to a garden tool which made from light sheet metal, has two front serrated sharp edged prongs 8, sharp straight side edges 11 and a forward central cutting notch 9; and Perez Patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,272 disclosing a multipurpose garden tool which can be used as a shovel, a chopping cutter, a push cutter and a pulling tool, with what is called raking teeth. However, the unit is flat and does not have the contour shape or configuration to accomplish the multiple light-duty functions in the manner of applicant's tool.